


Simple Mission

by Ceres2412



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceres2412/pseuds/Ceres2412
Summary: Mac und sein Kollege gehen auf eine 'Urlaubsmission' und natürlich zieht das Team Ärger magisch an und alles geht den Bach runter.Jack und Mac schaffen es zwar heile nach LA zurück, aber sie haben etwas mitgenommen, das eine bösartige Truppe Informationsdealer gern wiederhaben möchte, zur Not auch mit Gewalt.





	1. Beobachtung

Langsam hassten beide solch einfach klingenden Missionen, für gewöhnlich entpuppten sie sich schnell als die Schlimmsten. Es gab eigentlich nie eine auf der nicht auf die beiden geschossen wurde, aber das brachte der Job als Spion wohl mit sich.   
Jeder der beiden für sich war schon allein ein Koryphäe in ihrem Job, aber zusammen waren sie unschlagbar. Angus 'Mac' Macgyver ein technisches Genie der aus zwar keine Waffe trug, aber mit seinem Einfallsreichtum, seiner Kombinationsgabe, Fachwissen und seinem Intellekt selbst aus harmlosen Gegenständen wie Mehl eine Bombe basteln konnte, sein fast doppelt so alter Partner Jack Dalton war der geborene Kämpfer, Scharfschütze, und Militärstratege, deckt dem jungen Mann den Rücken und ergänzt ihn perfekt.   
Beide vertrauten sich blind, jeder der die beiden kannte wusste das man sie nie alleine antraf. Ihre Gegner schienen diesen Umstand nur immer zu vergessen. 

Als sie sich kennenlernten, verstanden sie sich überhaupt nicht. Jack hielt Mac für irre weil er unbewaffnet in eine Basis stürmte. Mac hingegen hielt Jack für einen Grobian und Idioten der nur schlechte Witze riss und grundsätzlich alles hinterfragte was Mac tat.   
Diese Meinung hatte sich nach ihrer ersten Mission geändert. Es war in Kairo gewesen, die Mission hätte gar nicht mieser laufen können. Es ging alles schief was schief gehen konnte und sie wären beinahe mit der Stadt in die Luft geflogen. Mit einer Bombe die Mac scharf gestellt hatte um ein Druckmittel gegen Terroristen zu haben. Am Ende hatten die beide nur durch Teamwork überlebt und beide hatten den anderen so kennengelernt wie sie tatsächlich waren. Diese eine Mission war die schlimmste ihrer ganzen Laufbahn aber auch die die sie zusammen gebracht hatte.   
Sie beide würden Kairo nie vergessen, hatten aber einstimmig entschieden, nie ein Wort darüber zu verlieren um ihrem Fluch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nicht das Mac an so etwas wie Flüche oder Unglück glaubte, aber auch ihm war es recht, diese Erinnerung tief in seinem Inneren zu vergraben.  
Nach dieser Mission folgten weitere bis sie nur noch zusammen ausrückten und jeder erkannte das sie untrennbar mit einander verbunden waren.   
Es ging zwar immer etwas schief und nur selten kamen die beiden davon ohne das auf sie geschossen wurde, dennoch hatten sie jede Mission erfüllt und nicht einen 'Abbruch' in ihrer Akte. 

Die Mission die sie heute von Matty, ihrer strengen aber doch warmherzigen Chefin, bekamen galt als einfach, sie sollten nicht mehr tun als einen Mann zu überwachen, herausfinden wie er zu wichtigen Informationen kam und bestätigen ob von ihm eine Gefahr ausging.   
Sie sollten niemanden befreien, nichts kaputt machen, nichts suchen und niemanden gefangen nehmen. Ein für ihre Verhältnisse einfacher Job. Es war eigentlich etwas was man den Neulingen andrehte. Mac war zwar der Jüngste Agent in ihren Reihen, aber er war erfahrener als manch alter Exmilitär. Er machte den Job nun schon seid fast 4 Jahren, genau wie Jack. Für beide stand fest, sie waren zusammen eingetreten sie würden auch zusammen aufhören. Selbst als ihre alte Chefin Patty sie verriet und heraus kam, dass sie für die Bösen arbeitete. Es hatte Mac beinahe das Herz gebrochen, noch immer war er von dem Verrat seiner Freundin Nikki getroffen, jetzt kam das mit Patty dazu. Es war alles einfach zu viel geworden, deswegen waren beide sowohl Jack als auch Mac mit einer solchen Mission zufrieden. Es war mal etwas leichtes.   
So sollte es jeden Falls sein.   
Sie ließen dafür sogar Riley und Bozer zuhause. Beide in etwa im selben Alter wie Mac, die eine war eine Hackerin der andere eine Art Künstler.   
Es war die erste Mission seit langem die Jack und er alleine durchführten. 

Sie saßen gerade in dem Flieger Richtung Portland, für ihre Verhältnisse war das direkt vor der Haustür. Sie flogen auch nicht sehr lange, nur knappe 2,5 Stunden, aber es reichte aus um Jack ins Land der Träume zu schicken und Mac schaffte es sein Buch auszulesen. Er kannte es zwar schon, aber er hatte Langeweile.   
Ihm war es verboten worden etwas zu basteln, während sie flogen. Jacks Regel, nicht die des Piloten oder Mattys. Aber er hielt sich daran und beschäftigte sich anders.   
„Wir sind gleich da.“ kam vom Piloten die Info.  
Sofort war Jack hellwach und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Partner.   
„Was ist?“ fragte der Blonde verwundert ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. „Wie oft hast du das jetzt schon gelesen?“ fragte der andere, kein Wunder, das Buch sah wirklich vergriffen aus.   
„Keine Ahnung, so oft wie wir mit diesem Flugzeug geflogen sind.“ antwortete er und legte das zerschlissene Ding auf den kleinen Tisch. 

Sie sprachen noch mal mit Matty und erfuhren auch gleich wo der Mann zuletzt gesehen wurde. Riley suchte auch bereits nach ihm. Sie war wirklich gut, wenn auch noch nicht lange dabei. Aber sie hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck und einen eisernen Willen, genau das brauchte man im Job.   
Gerade als die Räder des Flugzeuges aufsetzten bekamen sie ein Diner als Startpunkt zusammen mit einigen weiteren Infos über den Mann.   
Mac und Jack bedankten sich brav, stiegen aus dem Flugzeug und von da gleich in einen Van, der bereits für die beiden bereit stand. 

Es dauerte auch nicht sehr lange bis sie ihr Ziel gefunden hatten. Der Mann war Mitte 30, trug einen feinen Nadelstreifenanzug, Krawatte und einen Ziegenbart.   
Mac hatte etwas gebastelt um das innere des Diners hören zu können und damit natürlich auch das Gespräch das der Mann mit einer kleinen Kellnerin führte.   
„Der glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft das er sie damit rum bekommt oder?“ fragte Jack ungläubig und reichte das Fernglas an Mac weiter.   
„Wer weiß, manche Frauen mögen solche Typen.“ erwiderte er, es interessierte Mac aber nicht wirklich, ob die Frau nun darauf ansprang oder nicht. Glauben tat er daran aber auch nicht. Die Frau war definitiv eine Studentin und könnte seine Tochter sein. Wobei...  
„Hat er eigentlich Kinder?“ fragte Mac frei in den Raum. Sie waren noch immer mit der Zentrale verbunden, also antwortete Riley auf seine Frage.   
„Nein, keine Kinder, keine Frau oder Exfrau, nicht mal Geschwister, seine einzige Familie ist seine Demenzkranke Mutter und ihre Geschwister.“ 

„Hmmm. Danke. Ri“ murmelte Mac, er hatte nicht wirklich eine Antwort haben wollen.   
Er zuckte die Schulter und schnappte sich eine der Büroklammern, die er im Auto gefunden hatte.   
Er verformte das Metall ohne überhaupt zu bemerken.   
„Solche Missionen mag ich. Wir werden nicht beschossen, du musst keine Bomben bauen, ich kann mir Countrymusik anhören und dabei Chips futtern. Ist fast wie Urlaub.“  
Mac rollte kurz mit den Augen, aber Jack hatte recht. Für ihre Verhältnisse war das wirklich beinahe Urlaub. 

Sie arbeiteten eigentlich 364 Tage im Jahr, da war solch eine Mission eine willkommene Abwechslung. Leider blieben die wenigsten so ruhig wie sie es gerne hätten.   
Beide waren der Meinung das es verkehrt war große Pläne zu schmieden um eine Mission zum Abschluss zu bringen, denn meistens ging dann etwas schief.   
Dieses Mal schien es wirklich ruhig zu sein, sie beobachteten diesen Mann nun schon seit fast einer Woche, und sein Zeitplan hatte sich nicht geändert. Er stand morgens auf, trank drei Tassen Kaffee, mit ein Stück Zucker, ohne Milch. Dann fuhr er zur Arbeit, in ein Versicherungsbüro, dort blieb er genau bis 6 Uhr Abends, während er in seiner Mittagspause, die fast 2 Stunden ging ins Diner fuhr und schlecht mit der Studentin flirtete. Dann fuhr er wieder nach Hause und trank sein Feierabendbier. Dieser Mann war entweder ein sehr guter Schauspieler oder er war der stereotypische Amerikaner der normaler nicht hätte sein können.  
Jack und Mac waren beide geduldige Menschen, Mac mehr als sein Kollege, aber sie sahen einfach keinen Sinn mehr in dieser Überwachung. Sie fanden keinen Grund, warum dieser Mann das Interesse von Matty geweckt hatte. Als sie Matty genau deswegen fragen, bekamen sie nur die Antwort, sie hätte ihre Gründe und sie sollten aufhören zu jammern. Natürlich kam wie immer eine kleine Spitze in Jacks Richtung. Mac stellte den Funk ab und hörte dem Gequatsche vom Frühstücksfernsehn zu. 

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir beide mal irgendwo hin gehen? Mal wieder einen Filmabend machen und stirb langsam gucken?“ fragte Jack irgendwann und drehte eine von Macs Büroklammern zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, die kleine Vogel tanzte mit jeder Bewegung. Inzwischen lag das ganze Armaturenbrett voll mit diesen Dingern.   
„Jack, du kannst bei dem Film schon mit spielen. Wollen wir uns nicht mal einen anderen Film ansehen? Einen den du vielleicht auch noch nicht kennst?“ fragte Mac zurück. Er genoss diese Abende mit Jack, ein Bier, keine Arbeit, nicht mal große Unterhaltungen, sondern nur das Wissen, das der andere bei ihn ist ohne das jeden Moment ein Irrer aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen kam.   
„Dann schlag doch einen Film vor, ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen.“ das sagte Jack jedes mal, aber immer wenn Mac wirklich mal einen Vorschlag machte, fand Jack irgendeinen Grund den Film nicht zu gucken und das resultierte meist darin, dass sie doch den Film sahen den Jack vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Also was hältst du davon?“ fragte Jack erneut nach dem er keine klare Antwort bekommen hatte.   
„Klar warum nicht, aber bitte fang nicht wieder an zu singen.“ jack konnte wirklich nicht singen, auch nicht Iron Maiden, tanzen ging einiger Maßen, jedenfalls konnte er es wenn sie in eine Bar gingen und Jack dort versuchte eine Freundin aufzureißen.   
„Hast du was gegen meinen Gesang? Ich bin Karaokekönig in mehreren Staaten!“ Nicht das schon wieder! Diese Diskussion hatten die beiden Agenten auch immer, wenn Mac auch nur andeutete das Jack nicht singen konnte. Er konnte es einfach nicht! Er hatte zwar den Takt einiger Maßen drauf, aber die richtigen Töne traf er so gut wie nie.  
„Du kannst es einfach nicht, Jack. Auch nicht zu der Titelmusik von Stirb Langsam und da musst du nur summen!“ sagte Mac bereits zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal, wenn nicht 1000.   
„Du wirst schon sehen wir gut ich das kann.“ widersprach Jack empört und fing an das Lied zu summen, er schlug sogar auf das Lenkrad um den Takt einiger Maßen hinzubekommen.   
„Jack...“ murrte Mac unwillig und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Nackenlehne. Das konnte er gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen.   
„Was denkst du warum sie uns diesen Kerl überwachen lässt?“ fragte der Blonde seinen Kollegen und fummelte schon wieder an einer Büroklammer herum.  
„Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?“   
„Nun ja, du kennst sie von uns allen am Besten. Woher eigentlich?“ die Frage was zwischen ihrer Chefin und Jack passiert war, war schon so oft zwischen den Beiden aufgekommen, aber Mac wusste es immer noch nicht. Jack weigerte sich einfach es auszuspucken und wenn er kurz davor war, dann wurde er von etwas unterbrochen. Meist von bösen Jungs die versuchten sie umzubringen. Aber dieses Mal würde uns nichts unterbrechen.  
„Ich sagte doch schon, wir waren zusammen bei der CIA.“ antwortete er.  
„Das sagtest du bereits, warum bist du wegen ihr aus der CIA raus?“ das war eigentlich die Frage warum die beiden sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Jedenfalls gerieten die Beide immer aneinander und Matty versuchte ständig Jack eins auszuwischen, zum Beispiel durch Decknamen wie Ernie Bung.  
„Nun ja... wir waren bei dieser Mission und kurz bevor...“ ein Klingeln unterbrach Jack, aber es war keines ihrer Handys, dass da klingelte. Verwundert schnappte sich Mac das Fernglas und sah durchs Fenster in die Wohnung ihres Zieles.   
„Nein, nein bitte tun sie meiner Tochter nichts...“ verwirrt schauten Jack und Mac zu einander bevor sie Riley erneut fragten.  
„Ich kann nichts über eine Tochter finden.“ wiederholte sie ihre Antwort von vor einer Woche.   
„Ja, ich habe die Daten, ich habe sie am gewohnten Ort platziert, jetzt lassen sie sie bitte gehen. Mit den Daten haben sie den General in der Hand. Und jetzt lassen sie sie gehen!“ der Mann war wirklich verzweifelt. 

„Habt ihr das gehört?“ fragte Mac die am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ja haben wir. Wir brauchen die Daten, und bringen sie uns den Mann mit, ich will wissen wie er an den General heran kommt und wer diese andere Partei ist!“ damit hatte sich unsere Urlaubsmission wohl mal wieder geändert. Eine Person zu beobachten und zu belauschen war eine Sache, aber eine ganz andere war es die Sicherheit des Mannes zu Garantieren, Daten sicherzustellen und eine Dritte unbekannte Partei im Schatten zu haben, die anscheint nicht vor einer Drohung zurückschreckt um zu bekommen was sie wollen.   
„Wird erledigt, Matty.“ sagte Mac und stellte das Handy aus.


	2. Verheiratet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Ärger beginnt.

Die Beiden warteten noch bis das Gespräch vorbei war, dann stieg Mac aus. Mac erregte nicht so schnell die Aufmerksamkeit wie Jack, dem das SOLDAT beinahe auf die Stirn gebrannt war. Viele machten den Fehler und unterschätzten den Blonden Agenten. Mac klingelte an der Tür und wartete darauf das ihm geöffnet wurde, als das geschah kratzte er sich leicht verlegen im Nacken.   
„Hey... ich bin neu in der Gegend und wollte fragen wo die NE Hassalo Street ist. Ich und mein Mann haben uns vollkommen verfahren.“ Mac verdrehte die Augen und deutete über seine Schulter auf ihren Wagen. „Er war zu stolz ein Navi zu benutzen und deswegen sitzen wir nun schon seit geschlagenen 3 Stunden in dem Wagen und kurven quer durch Portland. Erst jetzt konnte ich ihn überreden anzuhalten um nach den Weg zu fragen.“ erklärte der Blonde Agent und warf einen grimmigen Blick zu Jack. Der hatte zwar keine Ahnung was los war, dennoch zog er unbeeindruckt die Schultern nach oben. 

„Oh... sie müssen zurück auf die Halsey Street und dann bei der nächsten Haltestelle biegen sie auf die 196. ab, drei Straßen weiter müssen sie wieder links abbiegen auf die Multnomah Street, dann die 197. bis zum Ende fahren und wieder links abbiegen.“ OK das ging schnell, etwas zu schnell für Macs Geschmack.   
„Vielen Dank.“ sagte Mac brav und drehte sich um um wieder zum Wagen zu gehen.   
„Ähm... eine Sache wäre da noch... könnte ich vielleicht... ihr Bad benutzen?“ es war wirklich peinlich so etwas einen wildfremden Mann zu fragen, aber etwas anderes war Mac auf die Schnelle einfach nicht eingefallen. 

„Sicher... 3 Stunden im Wagen können sich wirklich in die Länge ziehen und ich kenne die Verkehrslage hier in Portland. Zweite Tür rechts.“ Der Mann war wirklich höflich. Mac schenkte dem Mann sein bestes Lächeln und schlüpfte in das Haus um ins Bad zu gehen.   
Im Bad sah er sich um, aber was sollte man im Bad eines Singles schon finden? Bis auf Kondome, Zahnpasta, Zahnbürste, Zahnseide, verschiedene After Shaves, Haargel, einen Kamm, Duschbad, Shampoo und verschiedene Arzneien. Kurz nichts ungewöhnliches, aber... damit konnte das kleine Improvisationsgenie etwas anfangen.

Mac schnappte sich die Zahnpasta, den Rasierer, sehr schön einer mit Akku, eigentlich brauchte er nur den. Dazu noch ein Kondom in dem er die Zahnpasta drückte, noch After Shave hinein und dann das angeritzte Akku des Rasierers.   
Ein schneller Knoten und fertig war seine Salzsäurebombe. Er hoffte nur, das ihm noch genug Zeit blieb um aus dem Haus zu kommen. Die Bombe würde etwas brauchen und sie war auch nicht stark, aber es reichte aus um einen Rohrbruch zu verursachen. Also rein mit dem kleinen Ding in den Abfluss, noch spülen und dann nichts wie weg. 

Auf den Weg nach draußen bedankte Mac sich noch mal und ging zu Jack.  
„Nochmals danke!“ rief er zu dem Mann der in der Tür stand. Gerade als Mac einsteigen wollte platzte die Wasserleitung. Aber sie platzte nicht im Bad wo er die Mischung rein geworfen hatte, sondern in der Küche.  
„Was...hast du getan?“ fragte Jack ungläubig und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Auto. „Ich habe eine kleine Bombe in die Leitung gestopft, als sie hoch ging muss die Druckwelle die Rohre in der Küche auseinander genommen haben.“ erklärte Mac und stieg aus dem Wagen um zu dem Mann zu laufen. 

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er den Mann aufgeregt und folgte ihm ins Haus. „Ein Rohrbruch! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, gerade heute!“ fluchte der Mann und versuchte irgendwie das Wasser unter Kontrolle zu bringen.   
„Wo ist die Hauptleitung?“ fragte Jack, der Mann deutete auf einen Schrank im Flur.   
„Da drinnen.“ fügte er noch hinzu und drehte die Leitung in der Küche ab, Mac half ihm dabei. Als Jack die Leitung ausgedreht hatte nahm das Wasser das ihnen entgegen spritzte auch endlich ab.

Mac wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete das Rohr. „Das lässt sich flicken, haben sie vielleicht etwas Tapetenkleister, Zeitungen und Leim?“ fragte Mac und lächelte dem Mann entgegen. „Ich mache ihnen das, als dank das sie uns geholfen haben und wir sind doch bald so etwas wie Nachbarn. Ihr beide könntet diese Sauerei vielleicht schon mal beseitigen. Bis ihr damit durch seit, bin ich gewiss auch mit dem Rohr fertig.“ Mac sah kurz über seine Schulter zu dem Mann. Der sah ungläubig zu ihm und dann zu Jack. „Meint er das ernst?“ 

„Ich würde sagen ja. Er kann so ziemlich alles reparieren, was noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen ist.“  
Der Mann nickte und holte die von Mac verlangten Dinge und stellte sie auf die Spüle, nur um dann noch mal loszugehen um Sachen zum Wischen zu holen.   
Mac konnte dieses Starren von Jack förmlich spüren. „Was ist Jack?“ fragte er und verteilte großzügig Lack auf das Rohr, und strich es in die Risse. „Was ist dein Plan Kumpel?“   
„Nun erst mal dieses Rohr reparieren, dann erfahren was er weiß. Wir sind immerhin schon mal im Haus, das ist weiter als vor einer Stunde.“ erklärte Mac angestrengt und drückte zwei Rohre zusammen, bei denen der Anschluss nicht ganz dicht war. 

„Wie lange seid ihr schon verheiratet?“ fragte der Besitzer des Hauses. Ich drehte mich zu den Beiden um, beide sahen fragend zu mir. Nun Jacks Blick war deutlich, er musste seine Frage nicht mal laut aussprechen. Ich verstand sie auch so.   
„Seit zwei Jahren. Wir haben uns in Las Vegas kennengelernt, da haben wir auch geheiratet.“  
erklärte Mac ohne auf den Blick von Jack einzugehen. Er wusste doch selber nicht, warum er sich gerade diese Geschichte ausdachte. 

„Las Vegas?“ fragte der Mann nach und quetschte seinen Lappen in einen Eimer aus, während Mac Zeitung in Tapetenkleister einweichte und die Streifen um das Rohr wickelte.   
„Ja, vor einem Casino. Die wollten ihn windelweich prügeln, da habe ich eingegriffen.“ lachte Jack und sah grinsend zu Mac.   
„Was kann ich dafür wenn Kartenzählen verboten ist! Das konnte ich doch nicht wissen, ich habe den Automaten jedenfalls nicht manipuliert, wie denn auch? Ich hatte nur mein Taschenmesser dabei!“ knurrte Mac als Antwort. 

Er war wirklich aus einem Casino geflogen. Aber damals hatte wirklich einige Dinge manipuliert. Ein Magnet hinter dem Banditen, er hatte eine Spannungsspitze verursacht und die Würfel hatte er auch gezinkt. Aber beim Poker hatte er wirklich nicht geschummelt! Er musste damals für Ablenkung sorgen um den Chef aus seinem Büro zu locken, damit ein anderer Agent Drogen klauen konnte.   
Jack hatte ihm damals wirklich geholfen und eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte er auch gehabt. Dazu eine ausgekugelte Schulter und geprellte Rippen.   
Jack lachte leise und presste den Lappen aus. „Wie sind eigentlich ihre Namen?“ 

Stimmt vorgestellt hatten sie sich auch noch nicht. Mac nahm einfach den Namen den er damals auch in dieser Mission hatte.  
„Oh stimmt.“ Mac setzte sich auf und reichte dem Mann seine Hand. „Leon, Leon Wyatt.“ freundlich schüttelte er die Hand des Mannes. Jack wiederholte die Geste und nannte auch seinen Namen. „David Wyatt.“ Jack hatte den Schock mit Mac zwangsverheiratet zu werden schnell überwunden und spielte einfach seine Rolle.  
„Freut mich, meine Name ist Connor Samuels.“ soviel wussten wir auch schon, genau wie seinen Tagesablauf. 

„Woher können sie das?“ die Frage ging an Mac. „Nun ich habe früher in einer alten Wohnung gewohnt. Dort ging öfters etwas kaputt und als Student, konnte ich mir keine Handwerker leisten, da wird man erfinderisch.“ Samuels lachte leise.   
„Kann ich verstehen. Selbst als normaler Arbeitnehmer kann man sich Handwerker kaum noch leisten.“ Mac tastete versuchsweise nach der Zeitung und nickte zufrieden. 

„Warten sie noch drei Stunden, dann sollte das Rohr vollkommen in Ordnung sein. Sie sollten dennoch einen Handwerker rufen, das wird nicht ewig halten.“ berichtete Mac und streckte sich.   
Mac schnappte sich ein Handtuch und half den anderen beiden den Rest sauber zu bekommen.   
„Handwerker in der Beziehung ist dann wohl er, oder?“ fragte er belustigt und zeigte auf Mac. „Nein, normaler Weise bin ich der Handwerker. Er... er kocht und macht die Hausarbeit. Nur wenn es ums Improvisieren geht, dann macht er das.“ murrte er und warf den Lappen auf dem Boden.   
„So wie du kochst, würde ich auch den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben. Und du hast mein Lieblingsshirt zu Babygröße geschrumpft!“ knurrte Mac zurück, Jack schnaubte gespielt beleidigt und wischte weiter.   
„Wir wollten eh ein Kind adoptieren, dann kann sie das doch anziehen! Das war so beabsichtigt!“ murrte er. Das war eine perfekte Überleitung! Super Jack!

„Ich hätte lieber eins gekauft!“   
„Man merkt wirklich das sie beide verheiratet seit. Ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar!“ lachte Samuels und wischte sich über die Stirn.   
„Haben sie Kinder?“ fragte nun Mac.   
„Ähm, ja... ich habe eine Tochter. Sie ist jetzt 15 glaub ich. Ich habe erst vor kurzem von ihr erfahren. Sie stand plötzlich vor meiner Tür und sagte mir, sie sei meiner Tochter.“ er lachte erneut und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Sie ist das beste das mir je passiert ist. Und jetzt ist sie wegen mir in Schwierigkeiten.“   
Jack und Mac sahen beide zu dem Mann.   
„Was ist passiert?“ fragte der Ältere und warf den Lappen erneut weg und setzte sich aufs noch immer feuchte Parkett, Mac stand auf und räumte seine Sachen zusammen, sah aber auch interessiert zu ihm.   
„Ähm... vor einigen Wochen standen zwei Männer vor meiner Tür und verlangten von mir, ich solle Informationen über eine gewisse Person besorgen, sonst stirbt meine Tochter... warum erzähle ich ihnen das eigentlich?“ er lachte erneut und rieb sich den Nacken, während er mit der anderen Hand eine Faust ballte. 

„Vielleicht müssen sie einfach mal darüber reden. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie es ist seine Tochter zu verlieren. Ich meine wir haben unsere noch nicht mal und ich male mir bereits aus, wie ich ihren ersten Freund am besten vergraule.“ Oh ja das kaufte Mac seinem Kollegen sofort ab. Man sah es schon bei Ri, sie brauchte einen Kerl nur anzulächeln und Jack warf Blitze in seine Richtung. Geschweige denn sie waren mal wieder im Schusswechsel, jeder der ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmte, stand auf Jacks Liste ganz weit oben und die nächste Kugel hatte seinen Namen eingraviert. 

„Wo arbeiten sie denn, das sie an solch wichtig Informationen kommen, damit dafür töten würde?“  
„Nun ich arbeite bei einer Versicherung und wir tauschen viele Infos mit den Banken, und Krankenkassen ab und die Versicherungen untereinander tauschen auch welche aus. Ich bin Abteilungsleiter und alles geht über meinen Tisch.“ Mac und Jack sahen sich verwundert an, nickten aber.   
„Haben sie den Männern die Informationen schon gegeben?“ fragte Mac und sah aus dem Fenster.   
„Ja, ich habe alles auf einen USB-Stick gezogen und es an einem sicheren Ort verwahrt. Ich hoffe wirklich meiner Tochter geht es gut und ich kann sie wieder in meine Arme nehmen!“ dieses Mal konnte er die Tränen nicht zurückhalten und er weinte.   
„David... wir bekommen Besuch.“ flüsterte Mac und deutete nach draußen. Jack sprang auf und linste an Mac vorbei aus dem Fenster. 

„Ich glaube die sind nicht hier um uns beim Wischen zu helfen.“ Damit zog Jack seine Waffe und sah auffordernd zu Mac.   
„Ach ich bin ja schon dabei.“   
„Conner ich brauch ihr ganzes After Shave aus dem Bad und hochprozentigen Alkohol, David schneide mir Streifen aus der Tischdecke.“ Jack nickte, auch Samuels verschwand im Bad um ihm alles zu bringen was Mac verlangt hatte. Mac selbst suchte sich leere Bierflaschen zusammen und fing an den Alkohol und das After Shave in die Flaschen zufüllen. Jack kannte den Trick bereits, deswegen tränkte er die Streifen gleich in Alkohol und reichte sie an Mac weiter, der diese wiederum in die Flaschen stopfte. 

„Was machen sie da?“ fragte Samuels, Mac hastete schnell durch eine Erklärung und warf dem ersten Kerl der herein kam eine Flasche vor die Füße, die Flasche explodierte und warf den Mann zurück.   
„Los los los, raus aus dem Fenster und rein in meinen Wagen.“ brüllte Jack dem Mann entgegen und erschoss den nächsten der durch die Tür kam.Mac hingegen warf weiter seine Flaschen und sprang dann ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Er warf noch eine Flasche auf den Wagen ihrer Gegner und startete schon mal. Jack folgte kurz nach Mac und mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie den Männern davon. 

„Wer zum Teufel seid ihr?“ fluchte der Mann und fasste sich ans Herz. „Wir sind diejenigen die dafür sorgen das ihre Tochter wieder nachhause kommt und das ihnen nichts passiert.“   
„Aber wenn die Polizei kommt, stirbt meine Tochter!“ fauchte der Mann und öffnete die Autotür. Mac konnte gerade noch den Hosenbund des Mannes erwischen und so verhindern, das er auf den harten Asphalt landete. 

„Sind sie irre? Wir fahren hier mit 80 Sachen durch die Stadt, sie sterben wenn sie aus dem Auto springen!“ fluchte Mac, verdrehte sich etwas und schloss die Autotür.   
„Wir sind keine Polizisten. Glauben sie wirklich ich würde mit Bomben um mich werfen, wenn ich einfach nur einen Hilfefunk abgeben bräuchte?“ meckerte Mac weiter und rief sah nach hinten.   
„Jetzt sagen sie uns endlich wer diese Typen sind, die uns gerade den Urlaub vermiesen?“ knurrte Jack der Windschutzscheibe entgegen und bog auf einer Kreuzung ab.   
„Keine Ahnung! Sie standen einfach vor meiner Tür! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!“ Schon wieder war der Mann den Tränen nahe.

Jack seufzte und fuhr weiter. Im Selben Moment rief Matty auf unser Telefon an. „Matty, schick uns bitte ein Team vorbei, wir haben Samuels aber er hat die Daten bereits übergeben. Und die Männer die seine Tochter haben, wollen den Mann wohl tot sehen! Wir können nicht beides machen, den Mann beschützen und die Daten sichern, und dann die Tochter retten.“ Mac war einen Moment still um Matty antworten zu lassen.   
„Ok, wir treffen euch in drei Stunden dort.“ damit legte Mac auf und sah zu Jack.   
„Matty schickt Ri, Boze und Cage vorbei. Sie landen in 3 Stunden und übernehmen den Kerl.“ Jack nickte und sah in den Spiegel.


	3. Elektromagnetische Felder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eine einfache Mission oder nicht? Einfach rein, den Stick schnappen und wieder raus. Was kann da schon schief gehen?

In diesen drei Stunden passierte auch nichts aufregendes, außer anhaltendes Genörgel von ihrem neuen Freund und strafendes starren seines Kollegen.  
Als Cage und die anderen Beiden endlich ankamen war Mac kurz davor gewesen diesem Kerl doch Panzertape auf die Klappe zu kleben und Jack... der wurde ebenfalls mit warnenden Blicken gespickt.  
Sie verließen den Wagen und deuteten auf Samuels.  
„Mac, Jack... geht es euch gut?“ fragte Ri besorgt und betrachtete die beiden Männer von oben bis unten.

„Ach dann sind David und Leon Wyatt wohl nicht mal eure wirklichen Namen. Das mit eurer Tochter stimmt dann wohl auch nicht.“ schnaubte der Mann und sah enttäuscht zu Mac rüber.  
„Nun das stimmte zum Teil.“ sagte Jack und sah bedeutungsschwer zu Riley rüber. Der Mann schnaubte und ging enttäuscht zu Cage. Riley wollte erst zu Mac und Jack, wurde aber von Cage aufgehalten, die sich auf einen Befehl von Matty bezog.

„Haltet uns auf dem Laufenden!“ bat Cage und stieg genau wie die beiden anderen in ihr Auto.  
Jack startete den Wagen und fuhr zurück in die Wohnung des Mannes. „Ehemann? Wie zum Teufel bist du gerade auf Ehemann gekommen?“ darauf hatte auch Mac keine Antwort.  
„Ich weiß nicht, es klang plausibel. Wie Brüder sehen wir nicht gerade aus oder wie ein anderer Verwandter.“ Jack grummelte etwas, das Mac nicht verstand und fuhr auf die kleine Einfahrt vor der Wohnung.

Schon als die Beiden das Auto verließen war ihnen klar das sie da drinnen nichts finden würden. Es war alles aufgeräumt. Selbst die Scherben von Macs Molotow Cocktail waren weg. Die Brandspuren waren auch nur noch schwer erkennbar. Also war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering, das sie Spuren im Haus zurück ließen, wie eine Leiche oder Waffe.  
Natürlich behielten die beiden Recht. Die Wohnung war sauber und zwar im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Vom Rohrbruch war nichts mehr zu sehen, naja bis auf das reparierte Rohr, aber sonst war alles weg, die Alkoholflaschen, das After Shave, die Splitter vom Glas, das Blut, die Spuren im Parkett, es war alles weg.

„Das waren Profis, die haben nicht mal ein Staubkorn zurückgelassen, geschweige denn irgendwelche Spuren die uns etwas nützen könnten.“ meckerte Jack und strich über ein Bücherregal.  
„Die haben bestimmt etwas zurückgelassen, such einfach weiter.“ Mac verdrehte die Augenbrauen und scannte jeden cm der Wand ab, auf die die Typen geschossen hatten. Die Kerle hatten wirklich sämtliche Löcher zu gespachtelt, aber den Farbunterschied konnten sie nicht verstecken. Mac ging zu der Wand und tastete die Wand nun auch mit den Fingern ab. Es dauerte einen Moment und er verlor bereits die Hoffnung etwas zu finden, bis seine Finger eine Delle ertasteten, die mit dem Auge nicht sichtbar war.  
„Ähm... Jack... ich habe hier etwas...“  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Jack war bei seinem Kollegen.  
„Ich sehe nichts.“  
„Ich auch nicht, aber hier ist eine Delle, als wenn eine Kugel abgelenkt wurde. Geh mal bitte zu der Stelle von wo aus auf uns geschossen wurde.“

Jack holte tief Luft und tat wie ihm geheißen. Er ging sogar soweit und deutete mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf Mac, er verband in Gedanken die beiden Punkte mit einander und hatte damit eine Art Winkel mit dem er schätzen konnte wo die Kugel gelandet sein könnte.  
„Die Kugel müsste irgendwo da oben sein.“ Jack folgte mit den Augen dem Finger von Mac und landete an einem Fenster und von dem Fenster in den Rahmen. Jack brauchte nicht mal lange um die Kugel zu finden.   
„Hab sie.“ Mac leistete Jack am Rahmen Gesellschaft und fischte mit seinem Taschenmesser die Kugel heraus.  
Sobald er die Kugel hatte, warf er die in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf. „Vielleicht bringt uns die etwas weiter.“ Es war nur ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer den Mac äußerte. Aber sie beide wussten, das es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie weiterkommen würden. Sicher sie würden die Waffe wissen mit denen auf sie geschossen wurde, aber das wusste Jack schon. Die Patrone war auch nur eine normale Patrone, nichts ausgefallenes, eine einfache 9mm, jeder dritte benutzte sie, es war sogar die Standardausrüstung für Cops.

Dann klingelte das Telefon. Riley war am anderen Ende der Leitung. Jack stellte sie auf Lautsprecher und sah zu Mac der noch immer die Patrone interessiert betrachtete.  
„Ich habe den Besitzer des Wagens ausfindig gemacht, den Mac in die Luft gejagt hat. Und Cage hat von Samuels den Ort vom Stick herausfinden können.“ mehr brauchten die beiden nicht.  
Der Stick hatte oberste Priorität fürs erste, wenigstens bis wir wussten wo die Tochter war.  
Die beiden Agenten warteten nicht lange sondern stiegen erneut in ihren Wagen um zu dem Ort zu fahren den Cage ihnen genannt hatte.

Als sie dort ankamen waren die Daten bereits verschwunden, ebenso wie jede andere Spur die sie hatten. Enttäuscht stiegen sie wieder in ihren Wagen und versuchten über den Wagen der börsen Jungs mehr über sie herauszufinden.  
Kurz bevor Jack den Motor startete viel ihm etwas auf. „Hey Mac, nach was sieht das für dich aus?“ Jack deutete mit dem Kinn auf eine am gegenüberliegenden Gebäude. Mac musste sich etwas anstrengen um das selbe zu sehen wie sein Partner, aber auch er sah die Kamera.  
„Ich würde sagen das ist eine Überwachungskamera.“

Jack hatte bereits Riley angerufen, deswegen bedurfte es nichts weiter als einen Augenblick und sie hatte sich in die Kamera gehackt.  
Während die beiden auf Rileys Antwort warteten besorgten sich die Agenten etwas zu Essen.  
Riley brauchte nicht lang um erneut anzurufen. „Ich habe den Mann gefunden, der den Stick genommen hat. Ich jage ihn bereits durch die Datenbank, bis her keinen Treffer.“ es war nur wenig Zeit vergangen bis Ri sich erneut meldete.  
„Ich habe ihn. Er ist am Hafen, beeilt euch es sieht aus als würden die bald ablegen wollen.“  
Bei den beiden Agenten schrillten die Alarmglocken, sobald sie auf Hochsee waren galt Internationales Recht. Phoenix agierte zwar auf der ganzen Welt, aber auf Unterstützung brauchte man dann nicht mehr zu hoffen.

Jack gab Gas während Mac die Pläne des Hafens durchsah. Aber es gab so viele Container, es war so gut wie unmöglich vorherzusagen wo sich die Geisel befand. Frustriert legte Mac das Tablett auf das Armaturenbrett und formte aus einigen Büroklammern ein Pentagramm.  
„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl.“ murmelte Mac und drehte sein neuest Kunstwerk zwischen seinen Fingern.  
„Ach das wird schon gut gehen. Wir schnappen uns das Mädchen sowie Stick und treten den Bösen Jungs nochmal ordentlich in den Hintern.“ widersprach Jack, aber tief im inneren hatte auch er ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Sie parkten etwas weiter vom Park entfernt. Ihre Gegner waren definitiv in der Überzahl und es bestand die Möglichkeit das das Mädchen getötet wird, sobald man die Agenten entdeckten, also hieß es unentdeckt bleiben.  
Die Beiden Männer schmissen sich in ihre schwarze Kluft und flitzen auf die andere Straßenseite. Dort half Jack seinem Kollegen an eine hochgezogene Feuerleiter heranzukommen. Mac zog sich nach oben, kletterte den restlichen Weg bis zum Dach und ließ dann vorsichtig die Feuerleiter nach unten, um auch Jack den Zugang zu ermöglichen.

Sobald Jack ebenfalls oben war, zogen sie zusammen die Leiter lautlos nach oben. Springend überquerten sie einen Großteil der Strecke zum Hafen. Als die eng stehenden Gebäude endeten, mussten sie die Dunkelheit der Dächer verlassen. Dieses Mal mussten sie sich einen anderen Weg suchen, um leise unten anzukommen. Während Mac sich suchend umsah scannte der ältere die umstehenden Gebäude nach Wachposten ab, ebenso wie die auf der Straße. Er fand nichts, oder sie waren gut genug versteckt, so das Jack sie nicht auf Anhieb entdeckte. Es war noch nicht ganz dunkel, aber die Lichtverhältnisse waren inzwischen schlecht genug, das man sich anschleichen konnte ohne gesehen zu werden.

Viele Leute denken Nachts wäre die beste Zeit um solche Missionen durchzuziehen. Aber das ist nicht ganz richtig. Die Augen gewöhnen sich schnell an die Dunkelheit, außerdem wurde man wachsamer, man rechnete damit das etwas passierte. Die beste Zeit war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, wenn es hell wird, werden die Schatten dunkler, man ist müde und unaufmerksam, die Augen haben kaum eine Chance sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und man kann mit anderen Menschen untertauchen, die vielleicht gerade auf dem Weg zur Arbeit sind.  
Jetzt war es allerdings Sonnenuntergang und nicht Sonnenaufgang, da galt das mit der Müdigkeit nicht mehr, die Aufmerksamkeit ließ auch nicht nach sondern schärfte sich. Wäre die Zeit nicht so knapp hätten sie bis zum Morgengrauen gewartet, so mussten sie sich mit dem begnügen was sie kriegen konnte.

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden.“ flüsterte Mac und deutete auf eine Papiertonne, die knapp 10 Meter unter ihnen stand.  
„Oh nein...ich springe nicht schon wieder aus dem zweiten Stock!“ schimpfte Jack, als er sich an eine Mission erinnerte. Sie waren in einem Haus gefangen, das Mac eigenhändig angezündet hatte, überall waren Flammen und die einzige Treppe ging zusammen mit drei Gasflaschen in die Luft. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war ein Fenster und sie waren nicht im ersten Stock. Aus zwei Feuerlöschern und zwei Leichensäcken hatte Mac dann Airbags gebastelt. Als sie mit denen aus dem Fenster sprangen waren sie zwar unverletzt, aber es hatte dennoch ziemlich weh getan.  
Es war also kaum verwunderlich, dass sich Jack weigerte erneut aus eine höheren Stockwerk zu hüpfen, auch wenn dort unten eine Papiertonne stand.

„Och komm schon, das sind nur zwei Meter. Wir nehmen die Feuerleiter und springen von da in den Müll.“ flüsterte Mac genervt zurück und deutete auf die abgebrochene Leiter die sich vor ihm befand.  
Jack sah verwundert auf und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann schwang er sich über die Kante und landete in der Papiertonne. Mac folgte seinem Beispiel und landete neben ihm. Man konnte zwar nicht sagen, dass sie lautlos waren, aber diese Geräusche konnten auch von Ratten oder einem streunenden Hund kommen.

Sie warteten einige Atemzüge bevor sie ihr Versteck verließen und in das nächste huschten.  
Erst nach gut einer halben Stunde fanden sie die erste Wache.  
Sie näherten sich ihrem Ziel. Es brauchte 4 Anläufe um den richtigen Container zu finden, sobald sie ein leises Wimmern hörten, schalteten sie die Wachen davor aus und befreiten das Mädchen. Sie mussten sogar etwas grober werden, als sie anfangen wollte zu schreien.  
„Hey, Hey... es ist alles in Ordnung, wir sind Freunde deines Vaters, wir sind hier um dich zu retten.“ flüsterte Mac und nahm langsam die Hand von ihrem Mund.

„Höre genau zu, geh 100 Meter zurück, dort findest du eine Papiertonne, krabbele darein und bleibe da bis wir dich holen. Und sei leise!“ flüsterte Mac weiter und wies ihr die Richtung. Sie wollte erst protestieren, aber ein Blick von Jack reichte um jegliche Widerworte im Keim zu ersticken.  
Sie nickte zögerlich und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Die beiden Agenten warteten noch bis sie sich sicher waren, dass die kleine in ihrem Versteck angekommen war.  
Sobald das der Fall war brauchten sie wenigstens keine Geiseln zu fürchten, die man gegen sie verwenden konnte.  
Sie hatten Glück das Boot lag noch immer vor Anker und das beste, es war vollkommen leer.

Die beiden Agenten schwammen an Bord und fingen an das Boot zu durchsuchen. Das hieß Jack suchte, Mac machte sich an die Arbeit und sabotierte das Boot. Wenn sie schon nichts finden sollten sie hier wenigstens nicht weg können.  
„Mac! Jetzt helfe doch mal!“ beschwerte sich Jack und durchwühlte weiterhin durch Papiere. Mac schnitt noch ein Kabel durch und ging dann zu Jack um ebenfalls das 'Büro' zu durchsuchen.  
Sie suchten eine ganze Weile, aber bis auf eine Menge Staub, Büromaterial und einige Ersatzteile war nichts auf diesem Boot. Ihr Glück hatte damit wohl geendet.  
„Jack, der Stick ist nicht hier. Einer von den Kerlen da draußen muss den haben.“ sagte Mac zum wiederholten Male und durchsuchte auch nicht zum 1. Mal die Selbe Schublade, aber der Stick war einfach nicht hier.  
„Wir könnten einfach warten, bis die Kerle hier reinkommen und ihnen dann den Stick abnehmen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das wir ihn dann finden.“  
Mac schnaubte.  
„Und wie sollen wir dann hier raus kommen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Leute bewaffnet sind und wir sind nur zwei.“  
„Kannst du nicht wieder son Gas Ding bauen wie schon mal, wie vergasen die Typen einfach und spazieren dann aus dem Boot samt Stick.“ Mac seufzte angestrengt und sah zu seinem Kollegen nach oben. Mac verstand warum Jack keine Lust mehr hatte auf den ganzen Misst, Mac ging es ähnlich.  
Er sah sich noch mal um und grinste.

„Nein, aber ich kann etwas anderes Bauen.“ sagte er und schnappte sich die Teile die er brauchte.  
„Entferne die Abdeckung von dem Sonargerät.“ bat Mac in seinem typischen 'nicht widersprechen' Ton.  
„Oh sicher. Sagst du mir auch was das ist?“ stimmte Jack eilig zu und drehte sich zu den Bildschirmen um bevor er fragte.  
„von dem Radar!“ seufzte Mac seine Antwort und drückte die Kurzwahl von seinem Handy um Riley und Cage anzurufen.  
„Hey, Ri... frag den Kerl mal was das für ein USB-Stick war.“ Mac brauchte nicht lange zu warten um auf die Antwort zu warten.  
„Ein altes Ding, das er bestimmt schon 10 Jahre hat.“  
„Perfekt, danke Ri... ähm kannst du dich in die Stromversorgung hacken? Ich brauche den Hafen ohne funktionierende Elektronik. Ansonsten funktioniert mein Plan nicht. Ach ja und schick bitte die Kavallerie.“  
„Wird gemacht Mac, gib mir 10 Minuten.“ damit legte Riley auf und Mac bastelte das Gerät zusammen. Er benutzte den Magneten des Bootskompasses, den Bildschirm des Sonargerätes, einige Kabel, sehr zu Jacks Vergnügen die Antenne seines Handys und eine Bierdose diente als Schüssel.

„Warum nehmen wir eigentlich immer mein Handy und nie deines?“ fragte er grummelnd und steckte den Rest seines Telefons weg. Selbst der Akku wurde verwendet, denn der durfte den Bildschirm betreiben.  
„OK, jetzt warten wir nur noch auf Riley.“  
„hey du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet.“ das war auch Absicht gewesen.  
„Hier halt das mal bitte.“ damit drückte Mac seinem Kollegen das neu gebaute Gerät in die Hand und schloss auch sein Handy als Stromquelle an, allerdings für die Antenne.  
„Wie du siehst benutze ich auch mein Handy.“ murmelte Mac leise und grinste als überall der Strom ausging.

„Komm.“ flüsterte Mac und ging zusammen mit Jack vom Schiff.  
„Was ist das für ein Ding?“ fragte Jack und schaute zu wie er die Nadel des Radars über den Bildschirm rotierte.  
„Ein USB-Stick besteht genau wie Handys und andere Festplatten aus Elektroden, Kupfer und anderes Metall. Wenn man Kupfer um Stahl wickelt entsteht ein kleines Magnetfeld und dieses Ding zeigt dir wo so ein Magnetfeld ist.“  
„Ah, so willst du den USB-Stick finden! Aber Moment sagtest du nicht, das auch Handys so ein Magnet-Dings haben? Meinst du nicht das diese Kerle welche dabei haben, und Funkgeräte haben sie bestimmt auch.“  
„Ich weiß Jack. Lampen und Stromleitungen haben das auch, deswegen sollte Riley die Versorgung kappen.“  
„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache das die anderen Handys dabei haben, wie willst du da einen USB-Stick finden?“ diese Frage war wirklich berechtigt und wenn Mac ehrlich sein sollte, machte ihn das auch noch Sorgen.   
„Ich gehe davon aus das jeder davon von einem Feld umgeben ist, aber eines davon müsste dann ein wenig stärker sein, als das der anderen. Außerdem glaube ich auch nicht das er alleine ist, und so weit vom Schiff dürften sie auch nicht entfernt sein.“ Mac schwankte seine Antenne ein wenig vor sich hin und her und betrachtete den Bildschirm, den Jack noch immer in der Hand trug.   
„Da lang.“ Sagte er und deutete auf eine ungefähre Richtung aus der die meisten Signale kamen.

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu suchen, dann fanden sie eine kleine Gruppe aus finster aussehende Typen. Außerdem verwendeten sie eine Sprache die keiner der beiden Agenten verstand.   
Kurz warfen sich die beiden Männer einen Blick vor und nickten schließlich. Sie mussten alle Männer ausschalten ohne, dass diese Verstärkung rufen konnten und sie mussten den Stick bekommen bevor die Polizei hier auftauchte, die sich den Sirenen zu urteilen bereits auf den Weg hier her befand.   
Beide atmeten noch mal tief durch bevor sie sich jeder einen der Männer schnappten, und sie zügig mit einem Schlag in den Nacken ausschalteten.   
Es waren zum Glück nur 5 und nicht mehr, bevor die Männer wussten wie ihnen geschah, waren die beiden Agenten bereits bei den anderen und schalteten sie aus, der letzte schaffte es noch Mac einen Schlag zu verpassen, dann hatte Jack das Problem beseitigt, wenn auch nicht ohne einen zusätzlichen Schlag auf die Nase des Mannes, die mit einem hörbaren Knacken brach.   
„Alles Ok Kumpel?“ fragte Jack besorgt. Es war lächerlich, Mac hatte schon mehr abbekommen als einen Schlag ins Gesicht, auch wenn dabei seine Lippen aufgeplatzte und ein wenig blutete.   
„Sicher.“ Sagte das kleine Genie und durchsuchte den Mann den er zuletzt ausgeschaltet hatte, Jack tat es ihm nach und wurde auf Anhieb fündig. 

„Du hast nicht zufälliger Weise Kabelbinder dabei?“ fragte Mac seinen Kollegen, der schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. Wieso sollte er auch an Kabelbinder denken, diese Mission sollte eigentlich nur eine Beschattung werden. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet eine Gruppe Krimineller aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.  
Und Jack packte eh immer zu wenig ein, wenn man nicht mal damit rechnete welche zu brauchen, dann packte man für gewöhnlich auch keine ein und Jack schon gar nicht. Aber Mac war nicht umsonst ein Improvisationsgenie. Armeestiefel waren wirklich praktisch, die Schuhe hatten nämlich Schnürsenkel. Er band diese einfach zusammen und die Hände waren ebenfalls mit einem zusammen gebunden.   
„Jetzt sollten wir verschwinden.“ Riet Mac, Jack stimmte ohne zu zögern zu. Sie suchten sich den erstbesten Zugang zum Dach und nutzen erneut die Straßen der Diebe.

Sobald sie in einen Bereich kamen in dem sie Licht hatten, riefen sie bei Riley durch und bestätigten den Erfolg der Mission.   
„Ahhhh… wir haben das Mädel vergessen!“ Mac machte eine Vollbremsung, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte mit Jack im Schlepptau zurück. Zum Glück waren sie auf demselben Weg entkommen, wie sie eingedrungen waren.  
Das hieß die Mülltonne, in der sie sich verstecken sollte, war nicht so weit von ihnen entfernt.  
Sie sprangen vom Dach und landeten direkt neben dem Ort wo sich das Mädchen verstecken sollte.   
„Komm wir bringen dich zu deinem Vater.“ Sagte Mac und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aus der Tonne zu helfen.   
Es war wirklich peinlich, dass sie die Geisel komplett vergessen hatten. Aber jetzt stand die junge Frau ja bei ihnen und war gesund und munter. 

„Zeit für uns zu verschwinden. Komm wir bringen dich zu deinem Vater.“ Sagte Jack und schaute demonstrativ auf die Taschenlampen die systematisch von links nach rechts schwankten und deutlich den Schatten einer Waffe zeigten.   
Es war wirklich Zeit zu verschwinden. Aber jetzt konnten sie nicht mehr über die Dächer. Dank der Polizei waren die finsteren Typen nicht mehr annähernd so aufmerksam und wenn dann suchten sie das Weite. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren bei ihrem Auto angekommen. Die Frau durfte hinten sitzen, Mac und Jack saßen vorn. Wie immer fuhr Jack, Mac hatte eh meist dafür zu sorgen, dass wer auch immer sie verfolgte sie nicht finden konnte und wenn dann sollten sie möglichst schnell verschwinden.   
Aber dieses Mal wurden sie nicht verfolgt und die einzige Verletzung des gesamten Teams war Mac aufgeplatzte Lippe. Alles in einem war die Mission doch ein Erfolg gewesen und nicht annähernd so schlimm wie die beiden erwartet hattet.

Auch wenn Mac bereits befürchtete ein langes Gespräch mit Jack führen zu dürfen. Jack besaß ein Elefantengedächtnis und diese Zwangsheirat würde bestimmt noch mal zur Sprache kommen.   
Bei den anderen angekommen schloss unser neuer Freund Connar seine Tochter in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
Er schien noch immer sauer auf Mac zu sein, aber auch Dankbarkeit strahlte in seinen Augen.   
Cage kam ebenfalls aus dem Haus und warf ihren Kollegen ein Lächeln als Begrüßung zu.


End file.
